


Yamaguchi's Problem

by beneathameteorshower



Series: Haikyu Exorcist World [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Fantasy, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Yamaguchi is a demon, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathameteorshower/pseuds/beneathameteorshower
Summary: Yamaguchi doesn't know it yet but he is a half-demon, son of Amaimon, the demon King of the Earth. Things that come easily to Yamaguchi: growing green things.  Things that are hard for Yamaguchi: bullies and control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Communication Is the Problem to the Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633276) by [SecretMaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker). 



> Sorry to mix these two genres... but really Yamaguchi just makes to cutest demon. I couldn't help it. Plus from the very start Yamaguchi reminded me of Amaimon, king of the earth. I swear that cowlick is hereditary. This got much more explicit then I originally intended.

Yamaguchi had a problem. The problem was bullies.  It seemed that bullies were attracted to Yamaguchi like moths to a flame.  When Yamaguchi was five a bully attacked him and he fought back. That was the last thing he remembered until he was sitting in the principle’s office bruised and scraped with quiet talk of therapy and anger management going on around him which he thought was for the other kid, until he looked at the other kid and his heart stopped because the kid was crying and wouldn’t look at him and black and blue all his neck and collar bone and his lip was swollen and was there dried blood around his mouth?  

After that Yamaguchi, never fought back against the bullies that attacked him.  He became very good at avoiding, running, hiding with a sixth sense but the times when the bullies caught up to him and running and hiding no longer became an option he would just stand there and take whatever punishment was meted out to him.  At least it seemed that Yamaguchi healed quickly.

When he was 13 he found out he didn't need to fight the bullies and he didn't need to submit, he could PLAY with them instead.  The first time it happened was with C_ a big beefy boy with black curly hair and golden eyes framed in long black lashes. He had never actually hit Yamaguchi but would pull him behind a bush at the playground and demand his lunch money.  Yamaguchi reasoned he could just avoid the playground but somehow he never did. C_ had this weird ritual of taking Yamaguchi's money, carefully counting it and handing him back half. Yamaguchi wondered if C_ actually needed the money. He wondered what C_’s home life was like.   Empathizing with his bullies was a bad habit of Yamaguchi's.

It was one of those times when C_  was carefully counting out the money that Yamaguchi just found him so adorable in his earnest endeavor, with brown-gold eyes like Tsukki but not like Tsukki,  that without really thinking about he grabbed C_’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss. C_ looked stunned and completely unresisting so Yamaguchi pulled him down to his knees for better access and kissed him harder biting on his bottom lip.  Then Yamaguchi took back half his money, curled C's hand around the other half and left feeling smug. That was Yamaguchi's first kiss.

The next time he was bullied it was two guys older then Yamaguchi that he didn't recognize.  This had Yamaguchi worried. They had dragged him behind a bush and Yamaguchi could tell they were not after his money but were after pain.  Yama really didn't understand why anyone want to cause pain but he had seen it before and could recognize the expression. He could stand there and take it or fight back.  He had made it his habit to not fight back ever since the early incident of him loosing control but these guys were a lot bigger then what he had faced before and they looked like they could do a lot more damage..  He hadn't fought in a long time and the idea of loosing control while fighting scared him even more then the pain.

The boys were wearing hoodies and trainers and looked athletic maybe from the football team?  Yama noticed well developed thighs and broad shoulders. Their eyes were sparkling with anticipation, predatory and they couldn't seem to keep still shifting from one foot to the other.  One had a cute dimple and the other sweet shiny brown hair. Yamaguchi felt a wave of desire and something in Yamaguchi just flipped. He wanted to OWN these boys and teach them a lesson in the process. When the first punch came it was like it was in slow motion. Yamaguchi just stepped aside and the boy missed and off balance from the unconnected punch and Yamaguchi pushed him down on the ground.  He was sitting on the first boy when the second came after him he dodged the second’s punch and then grabbed the shirt of the second guy and pulled him in for a kiss. Somewhere some portion of Yama's brain was protesting that he shouldn't be able to do that, that dodging punches shouldn't be so easy but the other 99% was busy exploding in white hot ecstacy as the boy literally melted under Yama's inexperienced rough kiss opening his mouth moaning a bit, clearly wanting more.

Yamaguchi only broke off the kiss because he was worried about what the kid who's back he was sitting on might do.  But when he looked he realized he needn't have bothered. The boy had twisted around on his elbows head raised and staring at them, mouth open.  

Well gosh the boy's round ass was right there next to Yamaguchi and he almost felt like he couldn't help himself as he ran his hand over it and then took an experimental swipe at it and the boy moaned so he spanked him harder and the boy moaned again and collapsed off his elbows sinking into the ground.   Yamaguchi thought maybe I can use this so he said “Bullying is bad and you should be ashamed” and then he spanked him again and said “I want to hear you say that “I won’t bully anymore and I am ashamed”. But the boy just moaned again. Yamaguchi kinda lost it listening to the boy's moans and sunk down and started kissing and biting the boy through the cloth of his shorts.

Some part of Yamaguchi’s mind protested “ _Your doing this all wrong.  He didn’t do what you said and you’re REWARDING him for it”_.  But really Yamaguchi was too far gone himself to think straight.  He was so close. He needed distance. So he groaned and pulled himself away from the boy standing up then and then pulling the lying boy into a sitting position and whispering to him “Your friend has been all abandoned and waiting so patiently.  You should kiss him.” And probably this was the cruelest thing that Yamaguchi did because as he pushed the boy to the other he did start kissing him and the other was kissing him back.

This gave Yamaguchi the space and time he needed to gather his fractured thoughts.   But it wasn’t long until dimples-kun (who had been down on the ground) moaned and shuddered and a wet stain spread across the front of his pants. Shinyhair didn’t seem to notice and continued kissing him, so Yamaguchi grabbed that beautiful shiny hair and pulled him off the other boy. This seemed to be all the other needed because then shinyhair was groaning and coming too.  “Hey, listen up”, Yamaguchi said in his soft voice making sure he had their attention “I took pictures, and if I EVER hear of either of you bullying or hurting another person they will become public.”

This was a total bluff because Yamaguchi hadn’t taken pictures, and didn’t even know who these boys were, beginning to suspect they did not go to his school, and he didn’t know how he would know if they did bully anybody.  But the boys eyes got big, obviously believing him, and Yamaguchi thought maybe it was enough.

Then Yamaguchi walked (sauntered) out of the playground until he got out of sight of the boys, then he broke into a run, running as fast as his legs could carry him to the edge of town past the wrought iron gate that led into his house which he paused to lock and then to the very back part of the garden that his mother had given to him as his to plant what he wanted when he was five and the place where Yamaguchi felt most comfortable in all the world. His mother and brother wouldn’t be home until after five so he unzipped and pulled down his pants and lay back on the soft grass, the fresh smells of the garden wafting past, and touching himself he thought about the boys and then he thought about Tsukishima and his golden eyes and cold gaze and his biting tongue and it was with soft moans of “Tsukki” that waves of pleasure overtook him.  

Yamaguchi has a problem.  Bullies are attracted to him like a moth to a flame.  And Yamaguchi is attracted to bullies like a cat to a mouse.

  



	2. Okumura Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Yamaguchi loves:  
> 1\. his mom  
> 2\. his little brother  
> 3\. Tsukishima Kei  
> 4\. gardening  
> 5\. playing with Nee  
> 6\. volleyball  
> 6\. Tsukishima Kei
> 
> Things Yamaguchi has mixed feelings about:  
> 1\. bullies  
> 2\. a way too good looking 20ish year-old demon gangster hugging his mom
> 
> Enter Okumura Rin...

The first time Okumura Rin came to visit his mom, Yamaguchi thought a bully had followed him home from school. 

He had black hair and was dressed all in black like someone in a gang and was sitting INSIDE the garden within the wrought iron fence surrounding his house. The nerve. It was one thing to pick on him but leave his mom and brother out of it. Yamaguchi RAN up to house and through the gate and then stopped short. The guy was laying on his back grinning and playing with Nee. And the guy had fangs! A demon? Yamaguchi hadn’t really believed in demons despite his mother’s claim she was an exorcist and despite Nee who Yamaguchi had grown up with. Clearly nature spirits like Nee existed, but humanoid scarey demons? But if it was a demon would Nee play with it. And what the hell was Nee doing home if his mother was at work. The one thing Yamaguchi was certain of Nee would never play with anyone who it viewed as a threat to his mother. 

Yamaguchi stopped short wondering what he should do. He knew his mom had vials of holy water in a locked cabinet in her workshop, but Yamaguchi didn't have the key and somehow Yamaguchi thought staying in the garden was best. The garden Yamaguchi instinctively knew was his territory, where he was strongest. So he backed up and “blended” into the garden. It was a thing Yamaguchi could do in the garden, it was sort of like mentally wrapping the ground and earth around him so that when people looked they just saw the garden and not Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi had done it since he was little and used to watch in amusement as his mom wandered around the garden calling his name when he was standing right next to her or he would play hide and seek with Nee and then Nee would wander around not being able to find him. 

But the guy must have sensed a movement cause he turned around and looked right at Yamaguchi when Yamaguchi was sure he shouldn’t have been able to see him. The guy sat up on his haunches and grinned at Yamaguchi and said “Tadashi isn’t it?” and Yamaguchi noticed a tail, a classically demonic TAIL swishing behind the guy.

Yamaguchi choked and backed up a step and said “Are you a demon?”

This was obviously the wrong thing to say because the guy instantly looked angry and defensive but then his face cleared up. “I am a human and an exorcist. As human as you are.” he said his grin showing his fangs as the demonic tail clearly swished back and forth behind him. 

Yamaguchi looked askance at the tail. “Oh sorry”, the guy said “It must have come loose while playing with Nee” and then tucked the tail under his shirt. Tadashi wasn’t sure how putting the tail out of sight negated its existence.

“Great”, thought Yamaguchi. “The two things my mother always told me to stay away from: demons and exorcists wrapped up in one”, because despite the guys denial the evidence seemed pretty weighted in the direction of demon.

“If you’re not a demon then how do you have a tail?” Yamaguchi said carefully afraid of angering the guy again.

“Oh well, like I said I’m as human as you, you know.”

Yamaguchi didn’t know and was about to say something when his mother walked in the gate, dropped his brother’s hand and her packages on the ground and yelled “Rin!” in glee and launched herself at the guy who easily caught her in a big hug grinning himself.

This shocked Yamaguchi even more than anything else. His shy and reserved mother just didn’t act this way with people. Her playful nature would come out with Yamaguchi and his brother but to launch herself into the arms of a 20ish year old demon gangster Yamaguchi had never seen before while emoting such happiness?

He protectively picked up his brother Riku just in case.. Just in case of what he wondered.. Just in case this guy had somehow entranced his mother (demons did that didn’t they?) and started shooting acid out of all his pores.. Yamaguchi suspected he had watched too many animes.. But then again maybe not.

“I should’ve known something was up when Nee left me at the store. I mean she never does that. “ his mother was saying happily. “Oh Rin, what’s it been like five years?” and she was hugging him again. “I heard you were in Brazil and the States”

“Yeah, all over the Americas actually. There was a demon that was just huge, it had spread its tendrils underground from North America to South America. And where ever there was large knot of tendrils it was crazy. It was an enhanced emotion demon so people would go from ecstatic to furious to depressed in minutes. Lots of fighting and crazy behaviour.” Rin shrugged, mouth quirked “reminded me of me when I was young actually”

“Oh Rin, you were never like that.”, and she playfully punched him in the side. 

Rin looked down at her with such FONDNESS that Yamaguchi steamed. And if he had been in the Americas fighting demons for the last five years how old was he when he went, 16, 17? When Yamaguchi first saw Rin he thought he was in highschool but since had been revising the estimate upwards.

“How old were you went to the Americas?”, Yamaguchi suddenly blurted out.

The question was completely random but Rin took it in stride “Oh, um, 33 I guess”.

“I’m sorry I’ve been rude, Tadashi come meet.. ”, his mother was saying happily when Yamaguchi interrupted:

“Are you my father?”

Both Yamaguchi’s mother and Rin turned a deep shade of red. Then instead of answering the question Rin turned to his mom and said reproachfully “Shiemi, you haven’t told him?”

“No”

“What about..”

“No!”, his mother snapped and then they started yelling at each other for all the world like an old married couple and it was quite a site because Rin was brimming with anger and his mom who was like a third of his size didn't give an inch, in fact she had stepped right up to him and yelling back. Yamaguchi wondered about that father thing again.

“Shiemi! You have to tell him! It’s not fair to him!”

“I want him to learn human values.”

“Shiemi, look at him! He knows human values, and not knowing what you are really messes you up take it from me! There is so much he needs to learn like look at that aura.. Anybody looking at him will know. He needs to learn to tamp down that aura. And more importantly he needs to learn control, especially control while fighting!”

“He knows control. He hasn’t hurt anybody since he was five and I don’t want him to fight!”

But this was the first thing Rin had said that made sense to Yamaguchi and he stepped up and said “umm.. mom… I do .. want.. I mean I really need to learn control… when I’m fighting.” 

And then his mom looked at him and then she put her head in her hands and said mournfully “I just wanted to keep him away from all the bullshit you had to go through Rin.”

And Yamaguchi was really shocked because he had never heard his mom curse before, she was usually so sweet and cheery and looked at things from such a positive angle.

And Rin softened and said “Yeah I know.” and then pulled her in for a comforting hug.

But Yamaguchi wasn’t going to let this go, “Hey you didn’t answer my question. Are you my father?”

Rin looked at him, “No sorry kid. I mean I would have liked to be, but Shiemi fell in love with someone else.” 

Yamaguchi’s mom looked up and said “I’ll speak to his father. It should come from him.”


	3. The Elusive Art of Flying.. Kissing Books.. and more

It started out like just a normal practice match. The team had divided in two and was playing each other when Yamaguchi got this surprised look on his face and was staring off into the corner when the ball smacked right into his shoulder.

“Hey Yamaguchi, pay attention!”, from Tanaka.

“Are you alright Yamaguchi?”, Daichi was heading over to him.

“There was a green hamster in the corner” Yamaguchi stammered blushing and pointing to the corner “And it was staring at me?”

Hinata immediately ran over to the corner shouting “Where? Where?”

“A green hamster?”, Tsukki smirked “Maybe it was Takeda sensei, come to watch the match?”

 “Naw man, that’s definitely a leprechaun in disguise. Yamaguchi must be lucky.”, Tanaka said and grabbed Yamaguchi and started rubbing his hair “Hey, give me some of that luck”

Nishinoya immediately ran over and said “I want some too!, Don’t hog Tanaka!” and starting rubbing Yamaguchi’s hair too.

“Tsukki, help help!”, Yamaguchi squeaked.

But it was Daichi not Tsukki who steaming pulled the two boys off of Yamaguchi. “Behave you two! Can we get back to the match now, please?”

Yamaguchi looked up and Tsukki was smirking at him from the other side of the net amused.

Just then Hinata shouted from the corner, “I found a hole! I found a hole!”

Kageyama who was standing right behind him pushed him out of the way and said “That’s too small for a hamster, dumbass”

“No it isn’t my cousin has a hamster and they can kinda squish up their bodies and squeeze through incredibly small holes” Hinata said excitedly.

Daichi huffed, grabbed some newspaper and headed over to the hole, stuffed the paper in tight, and said “I will let the maintenance staff know after practice. Now back to the match! And if I hear anymore of hamsters it will not go well for you!”

Yamaguchi looked to see Suga looking at Daichi with mirth in his eyes trying to hide a laugh with his hands. But after a minute or two he got ahold of himself and echoed Daichi. “Back to positions everybody.”

The boys all lined up in their positions ready to refocus on the game but from that point on, everything just went WONKY. The ball seemed to have a mind of its own, it would just stop or wobble and drop in midair. The spikers jumped way to high or too low and completely missed the ball. Yamaguchi whose serves always looked weird due to them being floats, served a serve that was, he thought, definitely going to go out but then it just stopped at the line, seemed suspended in the air for a second, and then dropped STRAIGHT down where it hit just inside of the line. Tanaka whooped and said “See I told you Yamaguchi is lucky!” And then there was the thing with Hinata. Hinata did one of those running sideways approaches to the net, and Hinata always jumped really high, but this time Hinata jumped much higher than he usually jumped. He cleared the net! And Yamaguchi gasped because Hinata just looked beautiful suspended in midair in his jump position he looked like he was flying.. And Yamaguchi for a second thought he saw black wings on Hinata, before time seemed to resume to a normal pace and Hinata came crashing down, right into the net, toppling it in a big heap on the floor.

“Oh my god, Hinata, are you ok?” Daichi yelled running up to him.

But Hinata popped right up and said “oh my gosh, that was so fun! I felt like I was flying! And when I came down it was like I landed on a pillow of air.”

“You broke the net!” Daichi exclaimed.

“Oh sorry”, Hinata said hanging his head, instantly ashamed.

Daichi looked at him quizzically, nerves clearly frayed and said “Kageyama take him to the infirmary and have him checked out… especially make sure he didn't hit his head.”

“Yes!” Kageyama said and roughly grabbed Hinata and dragged him off to the infirmary.

“Now, is that anyway to treat a possibly injured person?” It was Tsukki standing right behind Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi snorted because Tsukki could always make him laugh but mostly he just felt happy that Tsukki was there. He wanted to lean back into Tsukki but he knew Tsukki would not let him do that in front of teammates.

Instead he said, “Are you coming over after practice today?”

“Mmm, yeah. Can’t let those idiots Tanaka and Nishinoya have all the luck” And he started rubbing Yamaguchi’s hair, but gentle not rough and Yamaguchi wanted to stay there forever, but he knew what was expected of him so he pushed Tsukki away and said “Tsuuuukki!”, reproachfully,

Tsukkis’ mouth quirked but then he looked serious and said “I have an assignment due tomorrow, so I have to work while I’m at your house and I’ll need to stop off at my house first. Is that ok?”

“Yep”, Yamaguchi said just happy to have Tsukki’s company.

So the two walked home together, and stopped off at Tsukki’s house to get his books, and Tsukki’s mom, who absolutely loved Yamaguchi, caught them and loaded them up with snacks pouting that they went to Yamaguchi’s house more often then her own, but not stopping them.

“Uh, I can’t study”, Tsukishima said throwing down his books a little later and slipping off his headphones looking at Yamaguchi.

“Why?”

“It’s you, your moving around so much clipping the bushes. How can I concentrate?”

“Uh, sorry Tsukki, I can stop” Yamaguchi said but personally thought this was stupid because he was often gardening when Yamaguchi was studying and it had never bothered Tsukki before.

“C'mere”, Tsukki said peremptorily, grabbing Yamaguchi’s arm and pulling him toward him. “Let’s make up a story” This had been one of Tsukki and Yamaguchi’s favorite games since elementary school. They would lie in the garden together looking up at tree branches overhead and each taking turns make up a story often weaving in their classmates, and teachers and events at school poking mild fun at them. Yamaguchi suspected that he was the only one Tsukki had ever told that Tsukkii wanted to be a writer… sometimes he said music journalist but sometimes he just said writer with a faraway look.

Tsukki pulled Yamaguchi close and Yamagachi lay his head on Tsukki’s chest suffused in Tsukki’s golden glow feeling cool, and calm and in control. When he lay close to Tsukki like this he felt like all the trouble’s that normally plagued him were far away, that internal struggles that always nigged at Yamaguchi disappated and he could completely relax. Yamaguchi loved this feeling.

“You know I was jealous of you today,”, Tsukki said after a minute.

“Jealous?”

“When Tanaka and Nishinoya were rubbing your hair.”

“You want them to rub your hair?”

“No, idiot.”, Tsukki said, “I was jealous that in the middle of a practice surrounded by everybody they can just go up and start rubbing your hair and I’m your best friend and I could never do that.”

“Well Tsukki, thats because they are idiot gorilllas and don't care what anyone thinks and plus you DID rub my hair”

“Yeah but just following their lead. I couldn’t have done it on my own.”

“Tsukki, that is the weirdest thing ever to be jealous about and plus I saw you then, you weren't jealous you were laughing at me.”

“ Well, that too” Tsukki smirked. “Today sure was wierd.”

“mmmm yeah”

“Let's do that story now.”, It had been a while since they had played this game but they fell into the old rhythm easily. Tsukki paused “ I'll Start.... Hinata is a bird that flies through the land on an adventure. And there is a green hamster that guides him, and leprechauns”

“And Tanaka and Nishinoya are ogres trying to capture all the leprechauns in a big net to hog all the luck!”, Yamaguchi said.

“And Hinata flies too close to the sun and burns his wings and comes crashing down onto the net breaking it and freeing all the leprechauns. And there is a well intentioned knight who goes about trying to fix things that go wrong including the net but is constantly being overwhelmed by the chaos of the world”

“What of Sugawara?”

“He is a silver-haired fairy of mischievous nature that is love-sick for the knight and secretly follows him around rescuing him from whatever scrape he's gotten himself into, but he has been ordered to not reveal himself to mortals by Titannia, the queen of the fairies, herself.

“And what are we, Tsukki?”

“Why the hero and heroine of the story, of course.”

“Ok but your the heroine then.”

“Ah, but your the cute one!”

Yamaguchi stood his ground “I'm the hero and your the heroine”

“ Mmm. Ok your the hero who has magic freckles that charm all that look at them and I'm the princess you are trying to woo, but I have an ice cold heart and the freckles don't work on me”

Yamaguchi wrinkled his nose at Tsukki, “How lame, I want to have a magic sword not freckles!”

“And there should be kissing.”

“"Hold it! Hold it! ... Is this a kissing book?” Yamaguchi said grinning, quoting one of his favorite movies.

Tsukishima’s mouth quirked in a smile but he continued without missing a beat “At the end of the story, when the hero finally succeeds in melting the princess's heart, the princess will kiss him and it will be the sixth most passionate kiss since the invention of the kiss ...like this”

And that was all the warning Yamaguchi got before Tsukki was kissing him. It was a warm, gentle and sweet kiss but Yamaguchi pulled away.

“I.. I can’t Tsukki”

“What? Why?” Tsukki was staring at him, his cool facade cracked, the light happy mood of the moment before completely gone.. He looked hurt.

Yamaguchi panicked. How could he tell him that in his head he imagined a wonderful gentle intimacy with Tsukki, but sometimes when desire has overtaken him,  he gets mean. How can he tell Tsukki what he’s scared of more than anything else in the world is losing control and hurting Tsuki.

So instead he gasped and lied, “I’m straight.”

Yamaguchi watched as a million different expressions flitted across Tsukki’s face. But then Tsukki lifted his arm and pointed at Yamaguchi and said “You’re lying to me.”

Shit. Shit. Shit, Why did Tsukki have to be so smart. But Yamaguchi persisted, “I like Yachi.”  This at least was true. Yamaguchi did like the female manager of the volleyball club.

“You like Yachi more than me, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi looked down at the ground “no”.

Tsukki lifted up his chin, looking at him “So you admit you like me.”

All Yamaguchi could do caught up in Tsukkii’s intense golden gaze was nod.

“As more than a friend?”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“But you don’t want to kiss me”

“I.. I can’t”

“Is it that the idea of kissing a guy is repulsive to you? Would it be better with a girl?”

Yamaguchi shook his head “I think it would be even worse”

“What about other things, we could just skip the kissing”, and Tsukki moved a hand up Yamaguchi’s thigh.

“Tsukki, no!” when the hell had Tsukki gotten so bold. “Tsuki, have you been with a boy before, I mean like this?”

Tsuki’s gaze pinned him for a moment, but then he turned on his back away from Yamaguchi and said “I fooled around at the training camp some but it didn’t mean much." He paused still staring at the sky and then said "Well ok then, I guess we’ll just have to be boyfriends and not do any of that stuff unless you change your mind.”

Yamaguchi’s heart fluttered. Had he just heard Tsukki correctly? “You want to be my boyfriend?”

“Isn’t that what I just said?” , he said flicking  Yamaguchi on the head and then he faced Yamaguchi and said formally “Yamaguchi Tadashi, I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Will you call me Tadashi?”

Tsukki’s mouth quirked “maybe”

Yamaguchi jumped up and said “Yes, YES!”

But then Yamaguchi looked down at the ground and said blushing “But Tsukki, how is it going to be any different then just friends if we’re not you know doing that stuff”

Tsukki grabbed him and turned him around to look at him looking exasperated “The difference is, moron, that then I don’t have to feign indifference when Nishinoya rubs your hair”

Yamaguchi's eyes got big “You would tell the team?”

“Hell no! But I would let you know about it afterwards.”

“But Tsukki, it wasn’t my fault!”

A tiny smile quirked at the edge of Tsuki’s mouth and he whispered in Yamaguchi’s ear “And do you think I’ld care about that?”

And Yamaguchi felt perversely turned on by those words. And then he realized oh god his life was going to be a living hell if Tsukki could turn him on that much without even touching him.. And dammit Tsukki would probably like that. But then Tsuki was pulling him back and was rubbing his hair in a rough non-provocative way and Yamaguchi leaned back against Tsuki, and let the calm that he always felt when he was near Tsuki overtake him and tried to ignore the slight hardon Tsuki’s words had caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me. I totally meant to introduce Amaimon. I set it up to introduce Amaimon, and then Tsukki took over. Do you ever want to beat your characters into submission to make them behave?
> 
> (Amaimon is not at all pleased about it either, and really is it good to piss off the Demon King of Earth?)


	4. Amaimon

The next day volleyball practice went much more smoothly and everybody was in a really good mood by the end of it, especially Daichi, rather relieved to see things back to normal. The maintenance staff had stopped by to cement up the hole Hinata had found a fact Hinata seemed to be insanely proud of. Tsukki whispered in Yamaguchi’s ear “You would think he single-handedly stopped the Great Green Hamster Invasion of Japan”

“Well, he may not have stopped the whole invasion, but you have to admit he did win the Battle of the Volleyball Gym vs the Environmentally Correct Rodent.” Yamaguchi defended Hinata looking defiantly at Tsuki and Tsuki wondered what that was about.

“Hey, are you coming over after practice today?”, Yamaguchi continued. Today was day ONE of Tsuki being his official (but secret) boyfriend a fact of which Yamaguchi was insanely proud (even more than Hinata was of his cemented hole) and he wanted to spend it with Tsuki really badly.

“Ah sorry, Hinata and Kageyama have hijacked me into teaching them again and plus I have a ton of homework to catch up on given that yesterday I got NOTHING done.” Tsuki said giving Yamaguchi a significant look.

Yamaguchi was caught somewhere between looking super disappointed and blushing at Tsuki’s implied accusation and Tsuki couldn’t help but thinking his boyfriend looked super cute.

“Hey be good for me while I’m gone and I’ll give you a reward tomorrow”, Tsuki whispered in Yamaguchi’s ear.

Yamaguchi turned an even more crimson shade of red, and bit his lip and Tsukki knew Yamaguchi was trying NOT to say “But Tsukki how will you know if I'm good if your gone?”. Which is exactly the kind of logical thinking that Yamaguchi would immediately jump to before the rest of his brain caught up.

Tsuki sighed and leaned down and whispered “I will know because I will ask you and you will tell me. Plus that blush of yours really tells all doesn't it?”

If possible Yamaguchi's face got even redder and Tsuki knew he had to stop this teasing because all this blushing of Yamaguchi's was really making him want to kiss him and plus Yamaguchi's cherry red face was starting draw some attention from other teammates. It had not been Tsuki's intention to start the teasing. In fact, Yamaguchi's insistence yesterday that Tsuki not kiss or fool around with him had so taken Tsuki by surprise (Tsuki had guessed that once you got through Yamaguchi's shyness he was a total pervert and would be suggesting all manner of odd things that would make Tsuki cringe) that Tsuki had stayed up late last night googling everything from abstinence to asexuality but knew in the end all the googling in the world wouldn't tell him what was going on with Yamaguchi. Perhaps he just wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy. Tsuki had vowed to himself that whatever was going on with Yamaguchi he would go at whatever pace Yamaguchi needed and be a supportive boyfriend to him and here he was teasing the heck out of him. Well Yamaguchi hadn't specifically said no teasing and it didn't feel like Yamaguchi disliked it. Tsuki idly wondered if he could get Yamaguchii all the way to an orgasm from just words alone. He doubted it but it might be really fun to try. He thought whole new shades of red would have to be invented to describe Yamaguchi along the way.

 

\-------------------

 

Yamaguchi was still feeling a bit discombobulated by Tsuki’s teasing when he came out of the changing room and was totally startled when an arm reached out and pulled him around the corner. There standing in front of Yamaguchi was the oddest man that Yamaguchi had ever seen. He had green hair, and had on a brown suit.. But not a modern day suit more like some sort of costume for a play based on an old fashion outfit with leggings and stockings and arm warmers done up in bright patterns and colors. He was grinning at Yamaguchi while sucking on a lollipop. Suddenly, he removed the lollipop from his mouth, bowed to Yamaguchi, and said “Amaimon, King of Earth. Pleased to meet you. I am your father.” and then stuck out his hand to shake Yamaguchi’s hand as if this were a totally normal thing to say.

The color drained from Yamaguchi’s face and he felt the world sway around him and then Amaimon was completely taken aback as the boy fainted into his arms.

_______________

The identity of Yamaguchi’s father had been a huge point of contention between his mother and him. His mother had basically told Yamaguchi that his father was alive and then she would get all mushy and tell Yamaguchi how wonderful he was but because of circumstances beyond their control he couldn’t meet Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi had pretty much accepted this when he was younger, but then five years ago when Yamaguchi was 13 his mother had become pregnant. When asked about the father she told Yamaguchi that the new baby had the same father as Yamaguchi. This drove Yamaguchi insane. His mother had met with his father, had even had sex with him (Yamaguchi wondered how many times) and had not bothered to introduce Yamaguchi. How could she do this?? This resulted in the only time that Yamaguchi had a huge shouting match with his mom and in the end Yamaguchi grabbed his clothes and went to stay with Tsukishima’s family for two weeks until his mother had come by to beg him to come home. Yamaguchi went home but continued to stay mad at his mom basically until the birth of his baby brother at which point he fell so totally in love with his new brother Riku that he forgave his mom.

_____________

 

Yamaguchi awoke from his faint to the most amazing smells. They were all the smells that Yamaguchi absolutely loved; the smell of the earth, the smell of his garden, green growing things, faint wafts of a flower’s perfume on a warm summer’s day. He felt as if he could SMELL the sunlight sifting through the green leaves of trees and smell a bee lazily buzzing by him. Yamaguchi opened his eyes. He was looking directly into the thoughtful looking eyes of the man who had just proclaimed himself to be his father. Yamaguchi must have still been feeling fuzzy because the first thing he said was “You smell nice.”, and then immediately regretted it thinking that was a really odd first thing to say to someone who may or may not be your father.

But the man’s eyes softened and said “You do too, you know. You are definitely mine.”

Yamaguchi thought this was nice and started to close his eyes again but then his brain caught up to him and and he opened them wide and stammered, “Are.. are you really my father??”

“Mmm.. definitely, if nothing else you can tell from your aura. It’s just like mine.”

“My.. my aura?”, Yamaguchi said.

“You know, the brown glow that surrounds you.”, Amaimon said.

Yamaguchi looked blank.

“You can’t see your aura? “

Yamaguchi shook his head.

“Well seeing your own aura can be a bit hard, like seeing your own nose, it’s always there and you’re brain tends to block it out.. might be easier to see mine. I have mine suppressed at the moment, but here,” and at those words a muddy brown light surrounded him. “Can you see that now?”

Yamaguchi sat up and looked at him and was struck by the realization that the man before him, who was now glowing in a brown muddy light, whose lap his head had been resting in until a moment ago, who claimed to be his father, had 2 inch long black sharply pointed fingernails, oddly pointed ears, and fangs and was almost certainly, Yamaguchi was like 90% sure, a demon.

“Ungggh”, Yamaguchi said.

The second realization that Yamaguchi had was that this man/demon that was sitting in front of Yamaguchi, cross-legged, in a relaxed manner, with his head now tipped looking quizzically at him, may not have the muscles that Rin had, and had an almost boyish appearance, but was somehow 100 times more intimidating. It was like power just surrounded him; that he was somehow too heavy for his surroundings and bent spacetime around him.

The third realization that Yamaguchi was hit with was that the color of this man’s hair was exactly the same shade of green as the fur of the hamster that had invaded the gym yesterday.

Yamaguchi’s jaw dropped open and the thought he was able to articulate was “ugnhh” and then “You were the hamster! You were the hamster and you made everything go WONKY yesterday!”

Amaimon blushed “Well, I was a bit bored.”

“You gave Hinata wings!”

“Well, that captain of yours blocked up the hole and I couldn’t get out” Amaimon said looking annoyed.

“What??”, Yamaguchi stared at him. “He blocked it up with newspaper, surely you could remove some newspaper.”

Amaimon made a disgusted face. “That was the religious section of the newspaper and it had this feature article on how great that arrogant idiot Arthur A Angel is. Do you know how bad that would taste? No way I was going to sully my mouth with that.”

The absurdity of this powerful demon in front of him being stopped by a bit of newspaper and for that matter a powerful demon claiming to be his own completely average-self’s father and really everything that had happened to him today hit Yamaguchi hard and he just started giggling and couldn't stop.

“Well, I didn't hurt anyone.” Amaimon looked abashed.

“You broke our net!” Yamaguchi said between giggles.

“Oh” Amaimon said and snapped his fingers. “All fixed now.”

And this just made Yamaguchi giggle harder because surely if you can snap your fingers and fix a net, and control a volleyball, and give a person wings, you can deal with a piece of bad tasting newspaper.

Yamaguchi, peered up at Amaimon, tears clinging to his long lashes, “Admit it, you were having too much fun messing with our game to leave.”

“Oh well, yeah that too,” Amaimon admitted abashedly.

Yamaguchi just grabbed Amaimon around the waste and hugged him, “ I think I like you”, drinking in Amaimon's gorgeous scent.

Amaimon for his part looked blank for a minute and then cautiously patted Yamaguchi on the head.

Yamaguchi looked up, “Are you really my father?”

Amaimon nodded then grabbed Yamaguchi's arm bringing it in front of Yamaguchi. “Can you see it now? Your aura? “

Yamaguchi stared at his arm, then stared at the muddy brown light surrounding Amaimon, and then stared at his arm again and realized he could see a brown glow around his arm. Yamaguchi nodded “Yes I think I can see it.”

“Good. Every demon king has his own distinct signature. The blue flames are Satan’s and this is mine and while my aura isn’t destructive like the blue flames and while most people won’t be able to see it, any exorcist worth his salt will recognize that aura, so you will need to learn to suppress it.”

Yamaguchi said “But if you’re my father, why am I so ordinary? ” and he thought _Shouldn’t I at least have muscles like Rin_ , but didn’t say it.

Amaimon stared at him. “Ordinary”, he said slowly like he was trying to make sense of the word. Then he said “You are in no way ordinary, in hell or on earth.”

“Oh”, Yamaguchi looked unconvinced.

“Didn't you pretty much take first place in ALL the gardening awards five years in a row at the fair. Best tasting tomatoes/ largest zucchini, etc.”

Yamaguchi's mouth dropped open and at same time his heart leapt hat his maybe-father knew this mundane fact about him. He turned a bit red and mumbled, “Well that stuff’s easy and I stopped entering those competition ages ago except for largest pumpkin ‘cause that's just fun. The other gardeners just looked so disappointed when I kept winning everything especially Sakanoshita-san and she's just plain scary and plus I have it easy because Nee and all the other nature sprites in the garden always help me, and we just have so MANY of them in our garden and oh!”, Yamaguchi stopped because Amaimon was looking at him significantly.

“The nature sprites are there because of me aren't they?”

“That and your mother too has an affinity for them. ” Aimamon’s eyes softened at the mention of Yamaguchi’s mother and he looked practically mushy.

“And I suppose they don't help just anyone.” Yamaguchi continued not quite comfortable with the way Amaimon was looking at the mention of his mom.

“They tend to be selective. And”, Amaimon’s head quirked and Yamaguchi had the sense that he was laughing at him, “if you wanted muscles like my little brother you should have picked a different demon king to be your father. Satan or Lucifer are both more into showy things.”

“Uh”, Yamaguchi wondered when the choice of demon king father had been offered to him, felt a little lost and then thought maybe he should watch what he thought.

“Rin is your little brother?”, Yamaguchi decided to just go with it as if he hadn’t just THOUGHT enviously of Rin’s muscles earlier but said his name out loud.

“Yes, Rin is the son of Satan and a mortal. I am the son of Satan and Chrysopeleia, the dryad queen of the Northern Forest, so we are brothers.”.

“So, if you are my father, does that make me a half-demon?”

“Uh, yes, uh sorry about that but don’t worry you have most your demon nature bottled up, you can be MUCH more demon. You could probably let out enough of your demon nature that if I took you down to Gehenna to make introductions it wouldn’t be so obvious about the mortal half. Given that you’re my son I think you would be powerful enough to claim a pretty good place in the power structure there.”

Yamaguchi’s jaw dropped. Then he realized his dad was apologizing for his human-half not his demon-half.

“Well, do you want me to help you let your demon nature out?” Amaimon said.

Yamaguchi thought of the kid he left black and blue when he was five. He thought of his sometimes blackouts. He thought of the internal struggle he often felt he was waging. He thought of the bullies. “Umm, no thank you. I’m ok like I am.”, Yamaguchi said hoping to sound polite.

Amaimon let out a sigh of relief, “That’s good, your mother would be very upset with me, but I had to make the offer.”

Amaimon looked up “Speaking of my little brother, let's walk and we can work on controlling your aura on the way.”

So they walked towards Yamaguchi's house and Amaimon talked him through visualizing his aura shrinking and growing. Yamaguchi was a bit surprised when he found he was actually succeeding in controlling his aura this way. And then Amaimon taught him how to extend his aura out from him in a tendril.

“See if you can extend your aura out to that bee and surround it.”

Yamaguchi tried and a brown tendril surrounded the bee and then he gasped as the bees movements slowed down to a crawl. Yamaguchi followed the slow movements of its wings. “Wow, It's like it's moving through mud.”

“Exactly,” Amaimon said approvingly, “withdraw the aura now.”

Yamaguchi pulled the tendril back and the bee sped up and flew off seemingly unharmed. “Wow” Yamaguchi let out an impressed sigh “So cool”, he said watching the bee fly away.

They were getting close to Yamaguchi’s house when Amaimon said “Well, looks like you have company, and while I would like to stop and play.. It seems like now wouldn’t be the right time. So I shall bid you farewell.”

Yamaguchi looked and saw Rin’s form in his garden, and groaned. This was shaping up to be a very long day, and all Yamaguchi wanted to do was run and find Tsuki and tell him he had met his father.

Amaimon looked at him sharply and said “Stay away from that golden boy! He is very dangerous and something about him seems rather annoyingly familiar and under no circumstances tell him you are a demon!”

Then Amaimon snapped his fingers and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakanoshita is the name of the store that Coach Ukai works at which is run by his mother's family as well as the farm and so Sakanoshita-san I am imagining is the name of his grandmother. Coach Ukai often has that henpecked look and I imagine he has other difficult members of his family besides Ukai, Sr. I am thinking he has a rather demanding (but loving) family.


End file.
